1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition and method for cleaning painted surfaces, and in particular to a composition and method for renewing the painted weather surfaces of structures such as mobile homes and campers.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Painted metal surfaces are used in many applications such as trailers, boats, campers, cars. Many of these surfaces are constantly exposed to the effects of sunlight and weather. It has been observed that most of the painted surfaces such as aluminum, steel, fiberglass and the like, eventually oxidize and lose their aesthetic appeal unless they have been constantly waxed or coated to maintain the original shine.
Few people bother to maintain a coating of wax on their trailer homes and campers so the effects of the sun and weather deteriorate the painted surface to a point where it is no longer attractive and eventually loses its value.
A surface can be repainted but the cost and complexity of matching the original colors is usually too great for many owners. Accordingly, the need exists for a cleaning solution that when applied to painted surfaces, renews the paint and provides a shine that approximates the original, does not cost too much and is easy to apply.
The ideal cleaning solution should not be harmful to the painted surface, should provide a thin protective film, and in the case of some painted surfaces should replace oils which have leached out due to the weather.
Prior-art compositions and methods for cleaning painted surfaces are generally of the type employing an abrasive material or compound that removes a portion of the surface substrate. After the surface has been abraded and the cleaning compound removed, a wax coating is applied to protect the surface. The prior-art methods thus require at least three separate steps to achieve a renewed surface.
No known prior-art composition and method for cleaning painted surfaces provides a composition that can be applied in a single operation and yet both cleans and leaves a long-lasting protective film.
While no known examples of compositions and their methods of use for cleaning painted surfaces in a single operation have been discovered, U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,592 issued to Schomburg teaches a cleaning and soil preventive composition for cleansing hard surfaces such as porcelain and enamel and inhibiting the deposition of soils or stains thereon.
Compositions and methods for cleaning masonry, tile, grout and textiles have been discovered. Examples of such compositions and methods can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,028,261 to Petersen et al., 3,505,112 to Kettler, and 3,910,848 to Froehlich et al.
None of the compositions or methods discovered provide for the cleaning of painted surfaces and none known use the same ingredients or process steps.
Accordingly, a need exists for a composition and method for cleaning painted surfaces that would provide a safe cleaning solution that when applied to painted surfaces, does not harm the surface, renews the paint and can be applied in a single operation. The instant invention is directed to all of these needs as well as to others.